Starting a New Life With Ron
by Squirrelkit
Summary: Hermione and Ron are young and in love. They buy a house, and Ron proposes, but when? They have a family and get jobs. Will they live happily ever after?
1. To the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Here's the chapter.**

Hermione's PoV

Hermione woke up to a bright light in her face, groaned and rolled over. She looked around her room in her parents house, all her things were almost gone; she would finish packing today for the Burrow.

Hermione got up, got her bathroom supplies, grabbed a towel, and hopped in the shower. She washed her hair with a Tropical Coconut scent, rinsed it, and conditioned her hair with the same scent. Then she washed her body in her favorite body wash: Vanilla Sugar. She fingered through her hair to get the snarls out before hand and rinsed.

She turned off the water, dried herself off, wrapped herself into the towel, and walked back to her room. She put on her lacy black undies and bra, jeans and red blouse.

After she got dressed, she dried her hair with her towel, went to the bathroom, threw the towel in the hamper, grabbed her brush and brushed her hair.

Only when Mrs. Granger called, "Breakfast!", did she go down to the kitchen and eat eggs and bacon and toast, with a glass of milk.

When she was done, she went upstairs to brush her teeth, and mouthwash it.

Then she went into her room to pack all her clothes and her bedspread into her beaded purse that has the Extendable Charm on it. (She used it during the search to find the Horcruxes). She shrunk the bed, dresser, the curtains, the bookshelves, desk, and put them into her bag. She closed her bag and put it in her trunk, where her clothes, book and wand were.

By lunch, Pigwidgeon had arrived with a note from Ron, whom she was in love with.

Dear Hermione,

You all packed? How are you going to get all your stuff-and I do mean all of it- to the Burrow? Is Crookshanks coming? Anyways, we'll come to get you 'round 1 o' clock by Floo powder. Don't eat lunch! Mum will have it ready by the time you get here…I think.

Love you with all my heart,

Ron

She grabbed a quill and some ink from the under the clothes, turned the parchment over and wrote:

Dear Ron,

I'm all packed. I put all my clothes, books, quills, ink and parchment in the trunk and the for my furniture in my room, I shrunk and put it in my bag with the Extendable Charm on it. Remember the beaded bag from the days we were hunting Horcruxes? Yeah, that's the one. For now, Crookshanks will stay here. Don't worry. I won't eat right now; I'm not hungry; Had a late breakfast. See you soon! Can't wait!

Love you,

Hermione

Hermione tied the letter to Pig, grabbed him, went to the window, opened it, held out her arm, and Pig took off.

Hermione looked at her old room, now empty, before she put the quill and ink back in her trunk under the clothes, ran to the bathroom, grabbed her toothbrush, brush, razor, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash to put them in her bathroom bag, went back to her room, put the bathroom bag in her trunk and closed it.

Hermione had finished her last year at Hogwarts with Ginny, even though it was really hard to stay away from Ron for a year, who had gone into Auror training with Harry and would finish up in October. Today, Ron had off so he could meet Hermione by the fireplace when she Flooed there.

As Hermione was finished with her homework, though she had a lot of it, by that night, she went into the library to look up how to become an Animagus and by the end of the year, she could turn into an otter. She registered herself on the list of Animagi, but hadn't told Ron, or Harry.

_Speaking of my ability,_ Hermione thought, _I think I'll Transform._

With that thought, Hermione Transformed herself into her cute, adorable, little, light brown, and bushy otter-self. She scurried down the stairs and found Crookshanks, who hissed at first glance, but after a closer look, he recognized her brown eyes, meowed and purred.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to see it was 12:55. She scurried back up the stairs, pulled on the handle and dragged it down stairs and by the couch.

Hermione saw green flames and Mr. Weasley stepped out. Another flame and Ron himself stepped out. Hermione leaped to her paws (she had sat down just as the fire became green), chattered happily, and scurried forward to Ron's leg and rubbed her face into him.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Looks like you've got an admirer, Ron, an _otter_!" He teased his youngest son.

Ron blushed, then looked down at Hermione. She stared back at him. "Hang on, there's something familiar about those brown eyes…Hermione?"

Hermione growled. She didn't want him guessing, she wanted to tell him. Hermione scurried up the stairs, ran into her room, Transformed back into herself (human form), looked down, and thanked Merlin himself that she had clothes on her. (She read in _How to Become an Animagus and Its History_, that when you Transform back into a human, you'd have to get a robe and fast, sometimes).

Hermione walked back down the steps, came to see Ronald and Mr. Weasley talking to her mom and dad. She sneaked up behind Ron, tip-toeing, and hugged him, making him jump 10 feet in the air (not really). Hermione grabbed her sides and laughed.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" Ron exclaimed, becoming red in the face from embarrassment.

"I couldn't-help it. I couldn't-resist," Hermione gasped out in between laughs.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's really funny, Hermione. I almost went through the roof! How would you feel if I never came back?"

Hermione stopped laughing, and looked at Ron, wanting to run into his arms, but she couldn't; not with her parents there, at least.

Ron could obviously see the longing in her eyes, for he smirked and said, "You'd miss me, wouldn't you?"

Hermione nodded, then looked at both her parents, whom had a knowing look on each of their faces, and hugged them. "Bye, mum. 'Bye, Dad. Love you both."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger hugged Hermione, told her "I love you too", then Hermione detached herself from her parents, as Mr. Weasley took her trunk, got out Floo powder, and said, "Ron, you first; Hermione will go next. I'll Apparate home."

Ron looked at Hermione, waved and said, "See you at the Burrow" and walked into the fire saying "The Burrow!" loud and clear. Then he vanished in a blink of an eyes.

Mr. Weasley threw more Floo powder in, nodded at Hermione and stepped back. She walked forward into the green fire, and said, "The Burrow!" very loud and very clear. She felt herself being lifted from the ground and she instantly closed her eyes and kept her hands at her sides.

**What'd you think? I have more chapters coming. Don't worry if I don't update within the week. I'll be writing them in the notebook I put this in. Thanks.**


	2. I'm an Animagus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. Here's the next chapter.**

Hermione's PoV

Hermione felt herself land on her feet. She opened her eyes and saw Harry and Ron and, after she cleared herself and her surroundings of dust and dirt, ran forward to engulf them in a hug.

"Whoa, Hermione! It's great to see you, too, but can you not crush us?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

Hermione laughed and let them go, just as there was a _CRACK _and Mr. Weasley appeared with Hermione's trunk.

Mr. Weasley looked confused. "Hermione, I went up to your room to see if you forgot anything, directed by your parents, and there was nothing there, but you only have one trunk. How is that even possible?"

Hermione blushed as everyone, but Ron, who already knew, looked at her curious. "I just put all my clothes, books and anything else besides furniture in my trunk and put the furniture in my bag."

"The small beaded bag during the Horcrux hunt?" Harry asked.

"Yup, that's the one."

"Hermione, I know how smart you are, but there is no way a bed, a desk, two bookcases and a dresser fits in there," Harry said.

"Don't be too sure, Harry. I mean, this is Hermione we're talking about. She had everything prepared for the hunt, Harry: a tent, extra clothes, a first aid wizard kit and gauze. She'd have figured something out," Ron said.

"I used a Shrinking Charm to fit it all in. The bag has an Extendable Charm on it."

"Hmm. I didn't even know there _was_ a Shrinking Charm. Impressive, ," Mr. Weasley said.

"I found out last year in the library in a book called _Lost Spells and Charms _while I was researching Anim-um-doing homework." _Nice Granger, you almost gave away that you're an Animagus right in from of Mr. Weasley_.

"Hermione, what do you plan on doing? I mean, you're 19 this year; me and Harry are Aurors-In-Training. What do you plan on doing?"

"I want to go back to Hogwarts to either teach Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, or Ancient Runes, but I also want to go to the Ministry to work in the Courtrooms. I want to see how the trials are done."

"Hermione, you can do better than the court rooms. Why not do a different job?" Ron asked.

"It's either that, or go back to Hogwarts and work as a teacher and not see you 'till summer time."

Ron looked horrified at the thought of not seeing Hermione for 10 months. "Court Rooms' fine," he said hurriedly.

Hermione beamed. She loved Hogwarts, but she loved Ron more and the thought of leaving him for 10 months was unbearable. She'd choose Ronald Weasley over Hogwarts any day. "That's what I thought. I'll go to the Ministry tomorrow to get an interview sometime this week…"

Ron pouted. Hermione knew he had taken tomorrow and Friday off to spend time with her. Surely she wouldn't go to the Ministry with him home for the next four days? "But Hermione, I have the next four days off. Surely you remember?"

Hermione gasped. "Oh, that's right! I forgot, completely forgot. Sorry, Ron."

Ron raised an eyebrow, confused. Hermione Granger forget? It's out of the question! Hermione never forgot anything. "You, Hermione Granger, forgot something?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, I've had a lot on my mind. Harry, Ron, come with me. Ginny already knows. I've just got to tell you two. See you at dinner, Mr. Weasley!" Hermione took Ron's hand, while Ginny took Harry's, and led all three of them to Ron's attic bedroom.

"Hermione, what about lunch?" Ron whined. "I'm starving!"

"You can get it after I tell you this," Hermione impatiently waved her free hand to dismiss the thought.

As soon as they were in there, Hermione put a Silencing Charm on the door and window.

"So, Hermione, what's this about? What do you want to tell us?" Ron asked grumpily, probably because he was hungry and no one in the Weasley family ever turned down food.

Hermione looked into his startling blue eyes, melted, and ran into his arms. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

"Sometime today, Hermione. You'd better tell them, 'cause I'm sure as bloody hell not," snapped Ginny.

Hermione looked at her friend. She was mad at her for becoming an Animagus? "Why don't you want to tell them, Ginny? What's the problem?"

Ginny's green eyes flashed in anger. "What's the problem? What you bloody did! It's the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

Hermione felt her anger rise. "Stupidest thing? I think it's bloody brilliant! No one for miles would know its me, Ginny!" Hermione sighed. "I have to tell you something, Ginny.

"When me, Ron and Harry infiltrated the Ministry during the Horcrux Hunt, I found something. When Umbridge took me to the court rooms, I said I had to use the bathroom, but I went to the Minister of Magic's office. He wasn't in there, so I went inside, and went through his stuff." Hermione started crying, tears streaming her cheeks. "In his Top Secret drawer that I opened with a very difficult Alohamora Charm, I found a file called _Muggle-born Commissionaire_, and my picture from school, smiling up at me, and your dad's picture, Ginny….on the Wanted list….to be executed….along many other witches and wizards on the Wanted list like Mad-eye Moody.

"If I don't do this, Ginny, the Death Eaters, the one's one remaining, Umbridge, and maybe even the Malfoys will come after me to get their revenge because I'm Muggle-born. So, I took matters into my own hands," Hermione sobbed.

"So, what do you need to tell us Hermione?" Ron asked warily, as if he didn't want to know the answer, while comforting her.

Hermione nervously wrung her fingers, twisting and untwisting, and tried to stop crying. "Harry, Ron, I'm….I'm-…"

"Pregnant?" Ron asked sourly, taking his hands off of her, as though disgusted, with his eyes smoldering with anger.

Hermione's eyes shot wide and she started crying again. "What? No! Not at all. This has nothing to do with that!" Hermione gasped between her crying.

"Then get to the point. What do you want to tell us?" Harry asked. "_Before_ we think the worst situation."

"Oh, fine! Harry, Ron, I'm an Animagus."

There was silence for a moment before Ron yelled, "What? How did you do it in _ONE_ year? Harry's dad and his friends took three years to do it…. Prove it. Prove you're Animagi."

Hermione smirked, and Transformed into her otter. She looked up at Ron, Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ron's eyes were wide. She transformed back into herself.

"You're the otter who rubbed her face on my leg. No wonder you growled when I said 'Hermione'! You wanted to tell us instead of us guessing. I _knew_ there was something familiar about that otter! It was _Hermione_!"

"Ron, I think we cleared that up already. Anyway, I did it in a year because every night I was free to work on the potion. Actually, I was done with it in half a year. By second term, I was an Animagus and already registered."

Ron's PoV

Ron was shaking his head. "You continue to amaze me, Hermione; always full of surprises.""'Just part of my charm', as you say. I don't believe it, but then again, I've never thought anything of myself like that. Anyways, Ginny knew. I told her on the second week of second term. Before I came home last year, I went to Diagon Alley and got some books."

"Big surprise there," Ron muttered sarcastically.

Hermione ignored this. "So, Ron, I was under the impression you wanted to spend time with me tomorrow and Friday?"

Ron nodded. "The next four days actually. Tomorrow we'll look for a house, it you want that is. It you don't, we can do something else."

"No, Ro, that's okay. I want to. Mum, dad and my grandma gave me money worth buying a house."

"Why?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, did you forget what Friday is?"

"What is Friday, Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him. "My birthday! How could you forget that? I told you yesterday!"

"Oh! Right. I know what I'm doing, 'Mione. Hey, I'll make it special. You know I will."

"Good. I expect it, then. Me and Ginny have to help your mum now. Love you."

"Love you, too. Don't worry. This birthday will be the best you've ever had."

Hermione just kissed him on his cheek and left, closing the door behind her.

"How could I forget her birthday? What am I going to do?" Ron ran his fingers through his hair, anxious, worried and frustrated.

"Don't worry, mate. You'll figure it out. You love her enough to do something special for her."

Ron nodded in agreement. The question was: what **was** he going to do?

**So how'd you like it so far? Don't worry I have a lot more planned out. It'll be a fantastique one. I dreamt it up last night. It'll be awesome. **

**I hope to see comments, good ones.**


	3. In Search of a House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. (Spoiler Alert: Ron and Hermione have more children than they do in the book. I thought it'd be more interesting and plus, I thought they should have more children, and also, I dreamt this all). Here's the chapter.**

Ron's PoV

Ron woke up and took a shower. When he got out, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door and , after looking from left to right, bolted to his room. He dressed in jeans and a white shirt. He went to brush his teeth (something Hermione nagged at him to do all the time and became a sort of habit) and put on his watch. When he was done, he crept to Ginny's room where Hermione was staying. He opened the door to wake her up and saw that she was alone in the bedroom. Apparently, either Ginny left for work (she work's for the Holyhead Harpies) or she's downstairs. Now that he thinks about it, Harry wasn't' in his bed sleeping and Ron _knows _he only took tomorrow off for Hermione's birthday, so he must be at work.

Ron tiptoed to the bed Hermione was at, sat down, pushed her hair away from her face gently, and whispered, "Wake up, love. Time to get ready for the day. We're gonna look for a house today."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, then she whispered, "Hmm. 10 more minutes." The she closed her eyes.

Ron laughed. "Hermione, you can rest soon. Get out of bed."

She groaned. "I can't. My back hurts too much." She pouted and Ron thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Tell you what, if we get a house, and move in today, or tomorrow, I'll give you a massage. Deal?"

Hermione looked deep in thought before she came to a decision. "Deal, but after? 'Cause my back_ really _hurts."

"No, I'll give you one now, and then, if we get a house within 48 hours or less, I'll give you another one. How's that, love?"

"Sounds good," Hermione mumbled sleepily.

Ron laughed, got up, crept into the bathroom, opened the cabinet and grabbed the moisturizing lotion and oil. He crept back to Ginny's room and found Hermione falling asleep again. Ron shook his head and gently woke her again. "I got the supplies to give you a massage, love."

"Mkay, put a Silencing Charm on the door and lock it. Oh. And don't forget the window."

Ron put down the supplies, got out his wand, muttered and incantation on both the door and the window. Then he locked the door with another incantation. He turned around and felt his jaw drop. Hermione lay on the bed, her head laying on her hands, but she hand her shirt under her, leaving her back free for him to massage, soft and bare. Ron gulped, opened the oil, poured some on his hands, closed the cap one handed, and placed his hands on her bare back. He moved toward her shoulder and massaged her shoulders there, feeling her tense muscles loosen up at his touch. He made his down to the middle of her back. When he was finished with the oil, he opened the lotion, poured some on his hands, closed the cap, and put the lotion down. He rubbed the lotion into her shoulders and back. When he was done with the massage, he picked up the oil and lotion and went to put them away. When he returned to Ginny's room, he stopped. Hermione was in her pink bathrobe, a towel and her bathroom bag in her hands.

"Ron! I didn't know you were there. I was gonna get in the shower." Hermione was blushing for her neck up and it was absolutely adorable!

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. I-I'll just go and wait downstairs." Ron nearly ran out of the room and down the stairs face, his whole face red. Ron sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. How could he be so stupid? Why did he barge in like that? Bloody hell! The look on Hermione's face was forever in his mind: Her beautiful brown eyes shocked and her face red with embarrassment. How could he do that to her?

"Ron?" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Ron jumped, looked at Hermione, and gaped. "Hermione, you look beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks." She was wearing a purple shirt that looked like silk with a purple heart necklace and jeans. Her hair was curled, not bushy, but perfectly curled.

"Well, let's go check out a house. Bye, mum, see you later!" he yelled before leaving the house by Apparating to one of the houses Ron saw when he played Quidditch yesterday after dinner.

Hermione's PoV

_Damn!_ Hermione thought, _Ron's got good taste_. The house she was looking at a two-story blue house with a garage, a lawn, and a back garden/yard. "It's great, Ron. Where's the estate person who'll show us the house?"

"I'm right here." Hermione and Ron turned around to the voice: it was a blond girl with startling blue eyes, not as blue as Ron's, but blue enough. "My name is Jenni." **(AN: Jenni is a name of a friend of mine and she's the exact description I put on here)**

"Hi, Jenni. The house is beautiful," Hermione said.

"Oh, I know. It's the only two story house that's not sold, but is the most beautiful one there is. It's got a fireplace, 4 bedrooms, one on the first floor, and 3 on the second floor, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a basement, a livingroom, and a walk-in closet for all the rooms. I'll take you inside so you can see for yourself." She led us to the door, unlocks it with a key, opens the door and led us inside.

The inside of the house was absolutely stunning. The carpet was a gold color, the fireplace was high enough where Ron wouldn't have to duck to go to work, the livingroom was large, and the kitchen was big enough to have a dining table in there, and, by the livingroom, was an enchanting staircase which spiraled up like a screw,

"It even comes with a washer, dryer, which are in the laundry room, which is in the basement, and a dishwasher, which is in the kitchen. Let's go see the bedroom down here, then go upstairs to see the other three rooms."

She led us to a room after the livingroom; it was magnificent. The window was floor-to-ceiling and there were golden curtains hanging down. The walk-in closet had two side to it, one for Ron, and one for Hermione. There were even little places for shoes underneath. The room itself was larger than most, so it must be the master bedroom.

"This room is so…magnifique."

"Thanks. Do you like what you see so far, miss?" she asked. Hermione nodded. " There's a bathroom right next to this bedroom and one next to the other three. Let's see the other rooms and see if you like it." They went up the spiral staircase and looked at the other three bedrooms. They were perfect. They looked exactly like the master bedroom, except just a tiny bit smaller. "Do you like the house, miss?" Jenni asked. Hermione nodded again; it was her dream house, then she noticed Jenni was eying Ron, her Ron, with interest. Hermione got jealous as Jenni asked, "Is your friend here gonna help you buy it? Such a gentlemen." Her blue eyes sparkled.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ron, her angry and jealous, him embarrassed and anxious. Hermione turned back to Jenni. "No, we're buying it _together_. So we can start a _family_."

"You're starting a family with your friend? Aren't you supposed to do that with your loved one?"

Hermione gaped. _How thick could you get? _Hermione thought. "He is my loved one! I love him and he loves me!"

"Right." She sounded as though she didn't believe her and turned to Ron, who was gaping as well. "So, you wanna go out sometime handsome?" Jenni ran her hand across Ron's chest, his face red with embarrassment. Hermione's fists clenched, fighting the urge to hit her.

"Uh, no. I love Hermione, not you, but we'll take the house, although you didn't say how much it costs," Ron said, self-consciously rubbing his chest, probably trying to get rid of Jenni's touch.

_UGH! I can't believe she had the nerve to do that! Who does she think she is? _Hermione thought.

"Oh. So silly of me. The house is 75 Galleons, 17 silver Sickles, and 9 bronze Knuts," said Jenni, still eying Ron.

Hermione handed Jenni her birthday money from her parents and grandmother (she had told them she was getting a house and a job for her birthday, and, as it was close to her birthday, they had given her over enough money to buy the house), glaring at her. Jenni counted the money to make sure it was enough, while Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes and say, "What, do you we wouldn't hand you enough money and scam you?"

When Jenni made sure there was enough money, she handed Ron the papers, which he signed, then handed him the key, winked at him, and whispered something in his ears turn red. Jenni pulled back and asked, "When do you want the furniture moved in?"

"By tomorrow please," Ron said.

"Yes, please. See, tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted to have a house on my birthday to move into," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice normal, Ron noticing this, of course, and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Oh, how nice," said Jenni, though she didn't sound like she thought it was nice; her attention was focused on Ron, still eying him with interest, which made Hermione glare at her through narrowed eyes and clench her fists again (she had unclenched them when she handed Jenni the money). "We'll have the furniture moved in by tomorrow, ready for you by 9 o'clock at night. Well, call me, handsome," Jennie giggled, gave him a piece of parchment, that most likely had her number on it, and left.

Hermione's mouth fell open and Ron rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed and nervous. Hermione unclenched and clenched her hands, turned to Ron, shaking uncontrollably. "How dare she! I want to set her in her right mind, but I won't because I think she just did that to get on my nerves. But if I see her again, I'll hex or curse her."

"Hermione, calm down. I have no interest in her. Blondes aren't my type." And to prove her point, he set Jenni's parchment, whom Hermione still suspected had her number on it, on fire. "Hermione, I don't love her; heck, I just met her, but I have no interest in being her friend. I love _you_, here and now, always and forever." He sealed his promise by taking her hand, pulled her over, and kissed her. "You should go get something for tomorrow. I'm taking you out. Get Ginny to help you."

Hermione nodded, took Ron's hand, and Apparated back to the Burrow.

**Well, what do you think? I just had to put in someone who would intimidate Hermione and Ron promising her no one would replace her in his heart. Make it more romantic, in my opinion. But what about your opinion? What do you think of my idea about them having 3 more children than they're suppose to.? I've already got their names: Rose and Lily, of course, but they're twins, Sirius and Lupin, twins also, and Belle. What do you think?**


	4. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Hermione's PoV

"Ginny, I have to ask you a question," said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Will you help me find a dress for tomorrow? Apparently, Ron is taking me out for my birthday tomorrow."

Ginny jumped up and squealed. "Yes, of course. I've been dying to go shopping anyways. Let's go." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, raced to the kitchen and outside. She Apparated them both to Diagon Alley, outside of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Ginny, I know you mean well, but Ron loves me for me and I'm Muggle-born, so couldn't we just-"

"No, Hermione. No offense, but you Muggles have no taste."

"Excuse me? I have more taste than you!"

"Really?"

"Yes! My dress at the Yule Ball, and the way I did my hair, and my shoes."

"Yeah, I gotta admit you're right, but give these a chance please."

"No. I prefer things that are already done, thank you."

"But there are dresses that are already done. She keeps them in the back. Plus, if you don't like any of the dresses, she makes one herself of your liking. And since it's your birthday, she'll give you half-price off."

"Not until tomorrow, it's not."

"The dress is _for _tomorrow, which is tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll give Madam Malkin's a chance. Let's go in." Hermione sighed, and walked in. The sound of a bell rang in the distance and a women appeared.

"Hello, how may I help you, dear?"

"I need a birthday-dinner dress for tomorrow," Hermione replied.

"Well, Happy Birthday, dear. Now come with me to the back and we'll find a dress for you." Hermione followed Madam Malkin to the back and gaped. There we a _lot_ of dresses, in every material and color you could think of. "Call me when you think you've found one you want to buy and I'll see how it is on you."

Hermione went to a rack and sorted through them until she found a blue dress (like the one she wore at the Yule Ball) with glitter on the ruffles, and another blue dress that was silky and it had on strap that went around the neck and was backless. She took them off the rack, went to the dressing room, and put on the blue one with the neck strap. When she came out, Ginny looked at her and told her to put the other one on. Hermione went back into the dressing room and put on the blue dress similar to the Yule Ball one. This one felt like she was in water with the sun sparkling on her. She went out and Ginny told her to get both, as she could wear one for her anniversary or something and she could wear the other for her birthday.

"Now we just need to get shoes and a handbag. Then tomorrow, we'll do you hair before you go."

Hermione nodded and called Madam Malkin's and changed into both; Madam Malkin said they were perfect for her, as one made her look beautiful and the other, well, um, sexy. She went back to change back into her purple silk shoes with the purple heart necklace, jeans and socks and shoes. When she came out, Ginny was already by the shoes. Hermione grabbed the both dresses, walked over to Ginny. After a while of looking through the shoes, Hermione found the perfect ones: clear blue glass high heels. After Hermione made sure they fit (which they did), they went to find a handbag. They found a silk blue hand bag that went with her dresses and shoes. Hermione paid for everything and out of the shop.

"So, what do we do now, Ginny?"

"Well, how about we get a cup of tea? And go get you an interview for Monday at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about that. Professor McGonagall says she wants me, Harry, and Ron to teach at Hogwarts. Me, Transfiguration. Harry, Defense Against the Dark Arts. And Ron, Muggle Studies. I just have to teach him everything there is about Muggles and give him notes. And I'll work in the Ministry when it's summer. I really miss Hogwarts, so I'll take the job, even if Ron and Harry won't take their's."

"I thought you'd choose my brother any day over Hogwarts?"

"I would and still do, but I miss it."

"So do I, but it's time to move on, Hermione."

"I can't. You just don't get it, do you? Hogwarts is where I was most understood and not called a freak. It's my home, Ginny. I love your brother so much it hurts, but I love Hogwarts, too. I want to go back. And it starts as a teacher."

"Alright, but Ron's not going to like this, Hermione. You better know what your getting yourself into."

"I'll tell him when we get settled."

"So how about that cup of tea then?"

"Sounds good. The shopping took less time than I thought. Ron won't be expecting me for another hour. Twenty-five minutes for the tea, thirty-four minutes to do something else and one minute to Apparate back to the Burrow?"

"Sounds about right," Ginny said, though she sounded distracted by something.

Ginny led the way to the Leaky Cauldron, went inside, an ordered two honey-flavored teas, while Hermione went to find a table. Ginny walked carefully toward their table so she didn't drop or spill anything. She sat down, sipped her tea slowly and thoughtfully before she spoke.

"So Harry got a new own. His name's Padfoot. He's a black owl with blue-gray eyes. He looks exactly like Sirius, so he names the owl Padfoot."

"Oh! Well, why di you seem distracted by something else, but insist on using that as an excuse?"

"Because Harry seems to be, well…..sick. He's got a fever, a stuffed nose, a headache and aching muscles, but he insists on going to work, especially since he won't be out of training for another two years in October…"

"I thought they were finishing their training up this year?"

"They decided to give them two more years; they're fellow worker are complaining that Harry Potter and his best friend only get one year when they had to do three years of training, so he and Ron gladly said they would train for two more years to earn being Aurors, but Harry needs to rest and he won't let me take care of him! What do I do, Hermione?"

"Tell him he needs the day off, whether he likes it or not, and if he protests, say you'll take it to his boss that he's sick and actually do it if he still doesn't listen to you. It's harsh, but it's tough love, which is what you should give him when he needs to be taken care of."

"Thanks, Hermione. I knew I could ask you what to do."

"No problem." Hermione sipped her tea. "So, how Teddy?"

"Well, he's wonderful. He makes me happy that I'm his Godmother."

"Really? Isn't he like three?"

"Yes, why?"

"What about Terrible Twos and Threes?"

"What's that?" Ginny drank her tea, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's where they get into A LOT of things and get into trouble ALL THE TIME."

"Oh! No, Teddy is an angel."

"If you say so."

"Well, he is."

"Alright, I wasn't disagreeing with you, I just honestly can't believe there is a baby who isn't in his Terrible Threes. It's…shocking."

"Oh, well are you done with that?"

"Yes." Hermione left a tip and they exited the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. The Alley was full of witches and wizards, as usual, all talking about gifts to get there children. Hermione was always fascinated by Flourish and Blotts, but knew she wouldn't need that bookshop now until she had children of her own.

"Let's go see Fred and George. I'm sure they would love us to visit their shop," Ginny said.

"Yeah, lets go and see how they're getting used to Percy being dead and all."

"I do miss him, but we have other family and each other."

"That you do."

Hermione and Ginny walked to Fred and George's joke shop and walked in, hearing the bell ring somewhere in the shop, announcing their arrival. Fred and George came bounding out and, when they saw who it was, exchanged a glance, and then turned to Hermione and Ginny.

"What brings you-" Fred started.

"-to our shop-" George continued.

"-ladies?" they asked together.

"We wanted to looked around, see the improvements and ask how're your doing?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, well, we're doing okay; you know, for someone who just lost a brother a year ago. Still mourning, but still trying," said Fred sadly.

"But we know Percy would be telling us to get to work and be responsible than grieve, but we still miss him," George added.

"Yeah, I know. I still grieve too. Harry mourns as well, mostly because he thinks it's his fault Percy died, and everyone else we knew, especially his Godfather, Sirius. He blames himself for the whole thing."

"Ron blames himself for Percy dying because he was right next to him and didn't save him, while Harry was all the way across the Hall."

"Yeah, but it's not their fault-" started George.

"-it's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's fault," added Fred.

"He killed Percy, not Harry nor Ron," they finished together.

"Yeah, I know. I tried explaining that, in fact we both did, but Harry and Ron just won't listen; they think it's their fault because they put everyone in danger," said Ginny. Hermione looked in the opposite direction, knowing full well it was she who put them in danger.

"That's rubbish. They didn't put us in danger," shouted Fred.

"Yeah, You-Know-Who did! No one did!"

The brunette witch started shifting her feet with a guilty look on her face and, of course, Ginny caught it. "Hermione, it's _not _your fault. It's Voldemort's fault! Don't blame yourself for something that happened a year ago," Ginny said firmly.

"But I'm Muggle-born, and because of _that_, I put everyone in more danger than they already were because I was wanted dead!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, it not your fault-"

"-it's You-Know-Who's!"

Hermione knew it was no use to argue, so she nodded, but she still wasn't convinced. Ginny obviously saw the stubborn look in her eyes and knew she couldn't convince her friend. Instead she took Hermione's hand and Apparated back to the Burrow with their packages in their hand after they said "Good-bye" to Fred and George.

**(A/N): Hey sorry it took so long. Between school, homework and family issues, I haven't had time, but summer is approaching and I'll be able to update more. **I've changed the names to the kids. You'll find out soon enough. It's a surprise.** Love ya! Ciao for now.**


End file.
